


Us/Damn Daniel

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bants man as always, Brits - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, It got emotional, Language, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Praise Kink, Smut, V CUTE, YouTube, cutie, dans fucking ankles, lots of happy crying, og my god dans little ankles, phanfic, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"need a fic about Phil obsessing over dans Brits outfit and his little ankles pls"<br/>(My prompt from tumblr) ^<br/>Fluffy smut basically. It got emotional in the middle ah.<br/>Dans ankles,dans ankles ,dans ankles ,dans an </p><p> </p><p>They looked so good my god. Dans ankles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us/Damn Daniel

Dan was getting ready for the Brit awards when Phil walked in, just in his blue boxers. As soon as Phil saw Dan in his black dress pants that cut off at the ankle, his white tied up fancy shoes, and his dressy white shirt and decorative black suit he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.   
"What're you smiling about?, do I look okay or is it too much?" Dan frantically asked. "No it's just that" Phil paused for a second looking his gorgeous boyfriend up and down. "You look absolutely stunning Dan" Phil finished with a kiss to dans left hand. Dan blushed, smiling up at Phil. "Thank you, you look quite good yourself." Dan said with a devilish glint in his eye. Phil laughed "really you think so?"   
"Yeah I do" Dan said walking towards Phil. "So I should just go to the Brits in my underwear then?" Phil said jokingly.  
"No you'd get arrested that's illegal you idiot" Dan said laughing. He hooked his arms around Phils neck as Phil placed his hands on dans tanned waist. Dan looked up into his lovers eyes. "I don't mind though you look pretty hot" Dan whispered , moving his face closer to Phils. "Hm?" Phil hummed before Dan pressed his lips to Phils. Their eyes flickered closed as Phils soft lips met dans rough ones over and over again. After at least 2 minutes of kissing Phil was holding dans waist tightly, walking them back to the bed. Dan giggled as Phil moved his lips to kiss down his neck. "Phil please" Dan gasped, as Phil nipped at the sensitive skin. Phil grinned against his neck and began to unbutton dans suit hurriedly. Dan moved his hands to Phils, gently pushing them. "Not so fast I don't want to ruin this suit." Phil slowed his pace and shrugged off dans jacket. He dipped down to mouth at dans neck, when the skin was revealed. "Phil" Dan moaned again. "I'm loving how many times you keep saying my name darling" Phil paused unbuttoning a few more buttons on his shirt. "Can't wait to hear you scream it."

Phil placed sloppy kisses down Dans chest ,stopping at his nipple. Phil ran his tounge over it before he wrapped his lips around it, drawing a sharp moan from Dan. Dan moved his hand to rub phil through his boxers. Phil worked the rest of the buttons open while Dan pumped his massive cock. Phil moaned into dans mouth. Dan grinned, slipping his hands in the waist band of Phils boxers, pushing them down his pale hips. "Phil I want it please" Dan desperately whimpered as he placed his hands against his bare chest. "Okay" Phil whispered, kissing behind dans ear.   
Phil unzipped dans trousers, slipping them down his legs along with his boxers. He went to push Dan down onto the bed when Dan stopped him. "Phil the shoes." Dan said giggling at Phils error. "Oh!" Phil dropped down to remove dans shoes and the clothing around his ankles. "Now get on the bed" Phil said pushing Dan down. Dan fell with a huff. "Oi rough" Dan reached over into the bedside table, grabbing lube and a condom. 

Phil climbed on top of him, taking the stuff from Dan. "How much time have we got?" He asked, as he lubed up 3 fingers also putting some on dans hole. "4 hou-JESUS CHRIST PHIL!" Dan yelped. "Mmm you like that baby?" Phil said as he pumped his fingers in and out of Dan, loosening him up. "Fuck Phil yeah" he moaned, biting at his red swollen lips. "I'm gonna fuck you now okay?" Phil asked, as he always wanted consent. "Please" Dan whimpered. "But be careful I have to be able to walk and I don't want to look like I just got mauled, on the red carpet."  
Phil giggled and placed a kiss to dans cheek. "I'll be gentile don't worry"  
Phil ripped open the condom, slipping it onto his thick cock. "Okay?" He prompted as he lined himself up with dans hole. "Phil fucking do it"  
Phil pushed himself into Dan in one go. "Shit!" Dan yelled, throwing his head back. 

Phil gave Dan a moment before he pulled out and slammed his hips forward. "Phil!" Dan gasped as Phil continued to thrust into him. "Yeah you like it like this don't you? Slow and deep" Phil panted as he fucked into Dan. "Phil Phil Phil Phil" Dan moaned, desperately scratching at Phils back. "I'm so cl-close fuck" Dan choked out as Phil kept hitting his prostate.   
"Wanna cum baby yeah?" Phil asked , panting. "Yeah yeah please" Dan whined. Phil tightened his grip on dans hips as he pushed into him fast, snapping his hips foward with brutal force, making Dan bounce and almost sob. "Yeah phi- Phil right there fuck I'm gonna c-cum" Dan hiccuped out between whines. "I'm close too, you're so good, cum for me baby" Phil growled, sweat beading on his forehead.   
"PHIL!" Dan screamed as his stomach tightened and his cock jerked, covering his own chest.   
"Fuck fuck oh my god" Dan groaned as he came down from his high, Phil still using his sore hole. "Oh fuck! Dan!" Phil shouted as he spilled into the condom, resting his head against Dans as he came down. 

 

Phil pulled out and threw the condom in the bin. He came back with towels.   
"Was I too rough?" Phil asked as he trailed his fingers up dans arm. Dan sighed, Turing his head towards Phil.  
Dan looked up into Phils soft blue eyes and reached for his hand. Dan laced his and Phils finger together, giving their hands a squeeze "you were perfect, you're perfect" Phil blushed and hid his face on dans shoulder, placing a small innocent kiss. "I think you underestimate how much I love you" Phil pulled his head up, grabbing dans hands in his I fall in love with you more and more everyday and at first I was scared, because what if you had broken up with me? I wouldn't know how to survive without you. But now I know you won't ever hurt me like that and it's just us, this us we created. Our relationship our home, Our careers for fucks sake we're hosting the actual Brit awards online for millions of people in a few hours. None of this would've been possible without you, without us and I love you. I love you so much Daniel Howell." Phil finished as he studied dans soft eyes, his adorable dimples, the way his mouth would twitch up into a smile and the light in his brown eyes.  
"You're gonna make me cry Phil!" Dan started to sniffle, wiping the small tears in his eyes. "I love you so much Phil" Phil felt the sincerity as his heart nearly jumped out of his Chest. "I want to spend forever with you as long as you want to spend it with me. Dan whispered, his hand brushing Phils cheek. "Forever please" Phil whispered before he crashed his lips to dans.

Happy tears streamed down their faces.   
"I love you" Dan whispered as he kissed back with more force, Phil ran his fingers through his brown hair, trying to feel every inch of Dan. "I love you too" Phil whispered back as they kissed with even more passion. When they broke apart their lips were puffy and swollen from all of the kissing, dried tear stains covered their faces. "I think we should have another shower" phil said as he took dans Hand in his, lifting him off of the bed and leading him to to shower.

 

Phil turned the spray on as they stood underneath. Phil had his arms wrapped around dans waist from behind. "We're gonna kill it tonight and you're gonna kill me with that suit and your cute little ankles and your little white shoes."  
"We are" Dan repeated. "And if something goes wrong I'll have you by my side."   
"Always" Phil confirmed.


End file.
